Spring Equinox
Pre-Case Spring Equinox Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the diary. Rewards Introduction At the end of winter, the path opens across the Bridge of Spring and into the world of Spirits of Nature. When all is still dark and cold in the City, across the Bridge in the park of the Spirits of Nature reigns true spring. According to tradition, the townspeople go there for their Easter picnic. The celebration is attended by the Spirit of Spring, who gives nature the strength to wake up. In crossing the Bridge, the Spirti of Spring brings a new spring to the City, and then to the rest of the world. Will this happen again this year? Stage 1 Organizing the Easter picnic is no easy feat. It's a good thing the City residents are willing to help and have even made their favorite dishes. We must collect all the treats together and carefully pack them into a basket for the picnic. Organize the Easter picnic. Main Dish Goal: Find the Lamb Cake Reward: Fresh Greens Goal: Find the Spring Salad. Reward: Spring Treats Goal: Find the Spring Dessert. Reward: Drinks for the Picnic Goal: Find the Refreshing Punch. Reward: Important Trifles Goal: Find the Picnic Accessories Reward: Final Preparations Goal: Gather the Picnic Basket. Assemble the "Spring Picnic" collection Reward: Stage 2 Evil magic has broken into the world of the Spirits fo Nature and deprived the Spirit of Spring of her power. Find clues that may shed light on what happened in this beautiful park. Goal: Find clues of what happened in the park. Missing Aromas Goal: Find the Withered Flowers Reward: Winter Silence Goal: Find the Frozen Lark. Reward: Without Warmth Goal: Find the Sleeping Willow. Reward: Frozen Hues Goal: Find the Icy Butterflies. Reward: Poisonous Fruit Goal: Find the Belladonna. Reward: Corrupted Spring Goal: Materialise the Black Wreath. Assemble the "Joyless Spring" collection. Reward: Stage 3 By removing the Black Wreath from the park, you weakene the dark magic. The Spirit of Spring has broken out of her imprisonment and asks for help in freeing the Spring Fairy, her little helper, so that she can dispel some of the dark charms. Grass Outfit Goal: Find the Grass Skirt. Reward: Flower Crown Goal: Find the Spring Wreath. Reward: Leaf Belt Goal: Find the Leaf Belt. Reward: Spring Branch Goal: Find the Flowering Staff. Reward: Spring Amulet Goal: Find the Sunshine Talisman. Reward: Spring Helpers Goal: Summon the Spring Fairy. Assemble the "Spring Outfit" collection. Reward: Stage 4 In the park of the spirits, areas remain that avoided the touch of the winter curse. These sparks of spring magic will help return the Spirit of Spring's strength. find manifestations of spring magic. Find the symbols of spring. First Flowers Goal: Find the flowering Snowdrops. Reward: Song of the Lark Goal: Find the Singing Lark. Reward: The Trees Awaken Goal: Find the Blossoming Willow Branches Reward: Fluttering Butterflies Goal: Find the Butterflies. Reward: Spring Berries Goal: Find the Tasty Berries Reward: Awakening Spring Goal: Awaken the Marmot. Assemble the "Symbols of Spring" collection. Reward: Stage 5 Strength is returning too slowly to the Spirit of Spring. Organize the great Easter Hunt for candy and gifts. this will fill the park with joy and happiness, allowing the Spirit of Spring to get her power back and finally rid the world of the spirits of Nature of dark magic. Organize the Easter Hunt. Carrot Treat Goal: Find the Carrot Cookies. Reward: Sweet Chicks Goal: Find the Chick Cookie. Reward: Easter Lollipops Goal: Find the Bunny Lollipops. Reward: Easter Souvenirs Goal: Find the Butterfly Souvenirs Reward: Chocolate Treats Goal: Find the Chocolate Flowers. Reward: Easter Dessert Goal: Make the Easter Cake. Assemble the "Easter Games" collection. Reward: Quest Name Complete the investigation to receive reward. Reward: Post-Case Easter Miracle Goal: Assemble the "Easter Miracle" collection Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases